This invention relates to novel, solid, phytoactive compositions comprising certain surfactants and phytoactive compounds containing the moiety: ##STR1## and to methods of manufacture of such compositions.
The phytoactive compounds containing the moiety set forth above as Formula I are designated herein as N-phosphonomethyl-N-carboxymethyl compounds or "PMCM" compounds. These compounds and the moiety of Formula I will be further defined and illustrated hereinafter. For convenience, the phytoactive compounds containing the moiety of Formula I will hereinafter be designated PMCM compounds.